The Pact Pact  Ben 10 Alien force
by funnyfanwolf
Summary: In this story the great Ben Tennyson has to go through an adventure like no other to seal a pact that he has made to a stange being. Together with Gwen and Kevin Levin, he must go ahead and do the most impossible task he's ever had to do...
1. Chapter 1  The town

The town was old and rusty; there were no people, save the three friends walking down to worn houses. The air was hot and there was barely a breeze to cool them down and the rustling of a branch ball swayed past them genteelly.

"This place reeks of trap!" Kevin Levin said and sniffed the air again "And rot, charming!"

"It was abandoned during a famine and a drought," Gwen Tennyson "The people here could survive without leaving and the town was left, nobody came back and constructors don't know what to do with the land."

"Nice history lesson Gwen, just remember what we're looking for…." Ben Tennyson's face was focused and ready, hand twitching in case he needed to activate the omnitrix, the call they had received had told them that the caller knew who was stealing special alien equipment from around the galaxy; plumbers were put on high alert in all major weapon factories and asked to take extra precautions on who the equipment was sold to. They hadn't found anything and this was the only lead they had, the voice on the phone had been changed though, to remain untraceable, but they had said to meet them here, in this abandoned town, Gwen had insisted to stay home for a while and wait for some backup, but Ben had his mind already set on it and there was no turning back.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kevin asked and nudged a metal barrel but leapt back as some bugs scurried out.

"Stop fooling around," Gwen said "I guess anything out of the ordinary."

They began their search and looked around the destroyed town; mostly all they found were bugs, rust and lots of rot. There was no sign of any alien equipment or life anywhere at all, they searched inside the houses, they were all empty and covered with damp spots and infested with bugs. Still, there was nothing.

"This is stupid!" Kevin complained "There's nothing here and I'm getting hungry, lets just go,"

"We haven't searched everywhere yet! Maybe we should search the outskirts," Ben pushed them but Gwen shook her head.

"There's no point Ben, I've even used my manna and I can sense no alien life form near here," she said.

"But maybe it wasn't an alien who called, maybe a regular guy, a human maybe?" Ben suggested.

"I doubt it Ben, nobody would come out here on purpose and come across strange stuff as well as knowing our number, it may have been some prank," Gwen continued.

"That's it Gwen! Who would know our numbers?" Ben cried out.

"I don't know Ben, but you're being stupid, come on!"

"You go, I'll stay here then if you're to afraid to help!"

"You are impossible!"

"Humph!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Gwen grabbed hold of Kevin's arm "Fine, come on Kevin, we're leaving!" And she dragged him away.

"Good luck kid," Kevin called out before he was pushed into the car.

Ben then watched as the car drove away, the smooth humming growing fainter and fainter until the only the rustling of sticks being blown was sounded in the air. And Ben was left alone, only the company of the insects with him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was nothing here, but if there wasn't, why would that person call him, was Gwen right? Was the caller really just a pranker? But why did he mention aliens in particular? Ben refused to believe his cousin and began his search again, looking in the outskirts and double checking the buildings. But again, nothing.

"Maybe Gwen was right after all," Ben said to himself and sighed. He held out his omnitrix and turned the dial to jetray, one of his fastest aliens, he could get at least quarter of the way home before the watch timed out.

Suddenly there was a loud humming sound and Ben raised his head to see a spaceship hovering above him, it was black and a giant red plasma ball was attached beneath the bridge, it landed straight in front of him with a steady landing and hiss. Then the hissing sound came again and a ramp lowered down from the door of the ship, steam and smoke poured out of the pipes and landing gear and from the shadows of the ship, a figure came, two red eyes glowing in the darkness and as the huge body came into the fading light, Ben gasped as he recognised who the foe was.

"So we meet again Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Ben Tennyson

Automatically Ben slammed down on the omnitrix, we felt himself change and shift, his arms grew longer and his skin stretched and fanned out, his skin changed colour and his bones smoothed out into a new position.

"Jetray!" Ben cried and flew up to the sky, staring down at Vilgax, he was as ugly and evil as ever and in one of his hands, he was a carrying a gun, an alien like gun with a green substance in a transparent part of the weapon, Vilgax smiled and lifted it up, letting it rest of his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Vilgax?" Ben hissed.

"To finally get my revenge Tennyson, this time, you can't win!" The alien cried and aimed the gun then fired it, a green lazar looking bullet came out and Ben dodged it swiftly and easily, Vilgax frowned in frustration and shot again and again, the green liquid running out with each shot and Ben dodged each of them.

"Why can't you ever die?" Ben cried and fired Jetray's lazars at the huge alien, it barely even hurt him, Vilgax only covered is face and stumbled back a few paces before firing again, Ben swooped out the way and cried out when Vilgax leapt into the air and tackled him to the ground below. Their landing was hard and rough and they tumbled over each other, kicking up dirt as they collapsed.

"Time to cool things down!" Ben yelled and pressed the dial again, he swiftly changed into the blue and black cold alien "Big chill!" He lunged down to Vilgax and breathed his cold breath onto him, the ice froze him for moment and Ben landed, bringing Big Chill's wings around himself to form a cloak. But the ice did not hold, after a few seconds, it started to crack and it smashed into thousands of little pieces, Ben covered his eyes for protection but Vilgax was there and leapt upon him, slamming the blue alien into the ground.

"You can never win Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax laughed but he spoke to soon, Ben changed again and this time into his strongest alien, with his big brown armour at high power.

"Humongasaur!" Ben screamed and slammed a fist into the unsuspecting Vilgax, he fell backwards and received another blow but on the third Vilgax blocked it and swung a punch back to Ben, he stumbled back but came back again, they spared with each other like this for a while until finally, Ben was caught of guard and Vilgax shoved him back and banished his gun, firing once more. This time it struck true, but only just. It nipped Humongasaur's right shoulder and Ben cried out in pain, clutching it with gritted teeth and shocked eyes as blood poured out of the wound.

"Hahahahaha!" Vilgax burst out laughed and walked over to Ben, knelling on the floor, clutching his shoulder, wonder how it had penetrated Hugmongasaur's armour.

"How did you-," Ben started but Vilgax laughed again, interrupting him.

"I did say I was going to show you who stole the alien equipment Tennyson, or did I get the wrong number, I can tell you, and getting hold of yours was harder than it looked!" He smiled and Ben's eyebrows were raised "You see Ben, I was the one who stole the equipment, I was using it to create a new weapon, a very special weapon that can cut through any armour and any technology. I travelled everywhere, gather the pieces and building this gun you see here," He lifted it up so Ben could see "This is the beginning to your demise Ben Tennyson, it will destroy you once and for all!"

"Where are Gwen and Kevin?" Humongasaur's deep voice growled into the coming night, his friends had left him from an argument and he wondered if Vilgax had caught up with them first.

"Oh don't worry, I just had to wait till they left you here, I'll deal with them another time my boy, right now I'll kill you and I'll finish your friends off nice and slowly!" Vilgax's laughed echoed in Ben's mind and he screamed in anger, leaping to his feet and slamming into Vilgax, dragging him to the floor and, eyes filled with anger, started beating him with his fists but Vilgax only laughed and kicked him off, pushing Ben backwards, he winced because of his shoulder, this was what ended him. Vilgax smiled and fired the gun again,

The pain was something Ben had never felt before, the bullet pierced through Humongasaur's armour as if it was just a piece if paper, he screamed in pure agony, collapsing in pain onto his side, he squeezed the wound to stop from loosing blood, but it didn't work and more and more blood was spurting out.

"Vil-gax!" He cried and screamed in pain again when he tried to move.

The alien laughed "You think you'll be alright once you dear omnitrix 'times out' don't you Tennyson? Truth is that when it does, the wounds do not go away with your alien, it stays onto your own body, which is the beauty of my weapon boy, like I said before, it will penetrate any technology!"

"Grrrr, I'll get you for this Vilgax!" Ben groaned and tried to get to his feet, but he began to shake and Vilgax pushed a foot down onto him to keep him down.

"I highly doubt it," he chuckled and turned back to his ship "I'll leave you now, but I will be back, maybe for your funereal? I WILL get this watch Tennyson and I'll get all your friends as well!"

Ben could do nothing as the alien's laughter rose into the air, the moon was out now, it was really late and the world was fizzing in and out of focus before Ben's eyes, Vilgax did not look back, but stopped before he closed the hanger doors and without turning said "I will miss you Ben Tennyson, goodbye, for good!" And the humming and the loud noise of the sonic boom echoed around Ben's ears.

As soon as the ship had left, the watch timed out and the agony was unbearable, Humongasaur's armour had absorbed a bit of the impact, but in human form, there was a great gaping hole in Ben's side, it hurt like crazy and he could hardly reach his hand to his pocket and could barely dial Gwen's number into the screen. The dull ringing sounded like the bell to Heaven in Ben's mind and he started to cry "Pick up Gwen! Please pick up!"

"Ben?" Her voice sounded like an angel "Ben is that you? You've been out for ages, did you find anything?"

"G-Gwen," Ben wheezed and coughed hysterically, blood splattered out of his mouth "N-need… Help!" Gwen's cries then began to fade and fade until Ben himself was falling into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

When Ben awoke, he found himself surrounded by a huge white landscape, he was lying flat on his back, arms outstretched and a soft, peaceful feeling had come over him. But then he remembered what happened and leapt to his feet, sweating and panicking, checking himself over for wounds, but they were no longer there. He sighed with relief and looked around him, there was nothing, nothing here, there or anywhere, not that he could see anyway.

"Gwen!" He cried, no answer "Kevin!" Still, no reply. He gave out a growl of frustration and wondered if he was dead, if this was Heaven, but he refused to believe it and began to walk, he had no idea where he was going. "Vilgax captured me," Ben tried to convince himself with his own words, words he knew weren't true "He took me away, he put my in this room, he'll come in a moment and torture me for sure." He kept babbling on like this for a few hours until he cried out a roar of pain and sadness and anger, collapsing to his knees, holding in his tears. Ben stayed like that for a while, sobbing and calling out to Gwen and Kevin, waiting for them to come and save him, but they wouldn't come, they will never come, he was alone. For good. So he lay down and closed his eyes, thinking that if he feel asleep, he'd wake up in his bedroom and everything would have just been a terrible dream...

He had a nightmare. So Ben woke up, screaming and panting, covered in sweat and scared out of his wits. In the dream, he'd been covered in blood, dying and trying to breathe, but he couldn't, but he wouldn't die either and Vilgax was there, but twisted and distorted and he was holding the limp bodies of Kevin and Gwen. He was laughing and jeering then he ripped two in half. That's when Ben had woke up. He couldn't get to dreadful images out of his head. He sighed heavily and curled his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly, the only comfort he had.

"Hello Ben Tennyson," a voice said and Ben leapt to his feet, darting his head round to the voice. At first he saw nothing, then a head rose and a dark shadow of a face appeared from the whiteness of the blank world. It was a figure, a figure in a white robe that covered his entire body, his head was covered by a hood and Ben could not see the man's face, if he was a man.

"I am sorry if I scared you," the man said and nodded apologetically.

"Okay... Who are you?" Ben asked, his hand hovering over the omnitrix.

"Call me what you will, an angel, devil, god, death, reaper, Hades, Shiva, I am known by many names," The figure answered.

Ben blinked "What name you you like most?"

"Angel sounds more inviting," he answered.

"Then thats your name."

There was an awkward silence but Ben did not remove his hand away from the omnitrix. This just had to be a trick, Vilgax planned it all, the man cocked his head to one side and Ben shivered, as is something had flown right through him.

"The omnitrix will not work here Tennyson," Angel said "It was only Ben Tennyson that died today and none of the aliens contained in that watch."

"I am not dead!" Ben cried and slammed down on the dial, but nothing happened, he hit it and hit it and hit it but he did not transform "Stupid watch!"

"I said it would not work," Angel said "You are dead Ben Tennyson, you cannot go back unless you're friends manage to shock you back to life."

"But I can't feel anything and Gwen and Kevin will take at least an hour to get to me, I'm in the middle of the desert!"

"Then hope they have found faster transport," Angel said "This world only last for another hour or so and if your friends do not save you in that time, a portal will open and that will lead to the next world."

"What's that?"

"I am limited to where I can go, I am not aloud to go past the gates."

"I can't just sit here though!"

"There is nothing else you can do Tennyson, so you must be patient and wait."

But Ben could not wait, he sat for a while, then started pacing and muttering to himself, he couldn't believe he was dead, he couldn't be at all and a few times he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" He said through gritted teeth but he could not feel the shocks that were to save his life, he could not hear distant cries of his friends and loved ones, he felt tired and weak all of a sudden, he felt that he should give up. Angel watched him all the while, not saying a word to comfort him or even a word to tell him to give up, he stood and stared.

Then there came a whirling sound, like a helicopter coming closer and closer and then, when it was at its loudest, it turned into a loud ZIIIMMMPT and a doorway appeared, a swirling vortex of purple, black, blue and red. Ben staggered backwards as it grew bigger, a name was calling out to him, trying to drag him in.

"Your friends have failed," Angel sighed and held out a hand to Ben "The next world awaits Ben, I am sorry that you have truly died."

But Ben did not take the man's hand, he fell backwards and shook his head furiously "No... NO! I won't go! I can't go! I want to live, I didn't have chance to say goodbye to my parents, not even Gwen or Kevin or Grandpa Max! Please! I'll do anything!" But the vortex grew bigger and bigger and came towards Ben, a wind pushed him towards it but he didn't move, he didn't want to go, he wanted to hold his mum and dad, and put up with Kevin's taunts and jeers and Gwen's worried and cautious voice.

Angel again, cocked his head to one side and that strange feeling came through Ben's insides then it spoke to him "I see your heart is pure Ben, besides, according to the time line, you were not meant to die today." Ben looked up at Angel in confusion "But I cannot let you go back really either, unless you agree to one simple term!"

"Anything!" Ben cried as the whirling noise grew louder and the vortex came closer.

"A life for a life Ben Tennyson, if someone dies, someone lives, if someone comes back, another must die, for this I will let you go back, within a year someone, equally as devoted, as full of bravery and fear as you must die, by your very own hands, this task you must preform or else, you will die for good and never come back!"

Ben opened his mouth to speak, he could not do that! But he had no choice and before he cry out an objection, another vortex was opened and sucked him into it, Angel grabbed hold of Ben's wrist, squeezing it tight and Ben felt a burning sensation where he squeezed, he cried out and then Angel let go, letting him fall and be pulled down into the other portal.

"That is what will remind you of the deal Ben Tennyson! Good luck in life!" And Ben screamed as he fell back down into the world of the living...


	4. Chapter 4  Silver

Ben expected to wake up in a bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets and all his friends and family staring over him. But when he finally prised his eyes open, he first saw blurriness, and then as they began to focus, he saw to his complete horror that he was surrounded by water. Ben thought he was drowning and panicked instinctively, he flailed about, waving his arms and holding his breath, coughing up blood in the process, there was a sucking noise, then his arms stuck something solid.

He took a second look. He wasn't drowning at all, he was in a tube shaped tank, wires stuck in it and attached to him, leading off and into a heart machine which was slowly beeping. He was wearing some sort of thin black material, it felt warm on him but when he looked again, he saw the wound was still there, patched up with some sort of substance and wrapped tightly with bandages. It hurt badly, even if he was in water, it ached terribly. The blood he'd coughed up a second ago had been sucked up through an air mask attached to his face, there were two pipes, one for oxygen and the other for sucking up any vomit or blood coughed up. After checking himself over once more, he felt more assured and relaxed a little more, sighing with relief, and then he noticed…. Where was everyone? Nobody had run to his aid, nobody had been at his side calling his name, no Gwen, no Kevin, mum, dad and even Grandpa Max. There was no soul near him and he suddenly felt very lonely.

"Gwen?" He called out his cousin's name, his voice muffled by the mask and his throat feeling sore and dry, it hurt to speak, but he had to. "Kevin?" Then Ben remembered what Vilgax had said, he had said he'd get his friends, that he'd kill them, the same way he killed him. Ben got scared "GWEN!" He screamed, his voice sounded hoarse, it sounded more like a mix between a lion's roar, a frog's croak and a horse's whinny. Blood splattered against the mask, drenching it once more but sucked through the pipes before it could drown him "KEVIN!" There was no answer, it hurt, his stomach ached, his shoulder stung, his throat tightened and his wound seemed to start bleeding again.

Everything was fading once more, what was the point? He was brought back to be with his friends and family, but they were nowhere to be seen, he had been abandoned, alone. It hurt. He began to cry, he was going to die again, alone again, it seemed nobody cared for him anymore.

"Ben?" A weak, deep voice called out into the room Ben was in, a quiet voice, at first Ben thought it was Angel once more, but he looked up and saw his Grandpa Max, his spirit lifted and joy flooded his heart.

"Grandpa!" He beamed and reached out, his hands touching the glass, happiness began flooding into his soul again, giving him a new strength.

"Ben! You're alive!" Max raced over to the tank, tears streaming in his eyes, he banged into the glass, not caring if it broke or cracked, he spread his arms wide across it and made as if to hug his grandson but the glass kept them apart.

"I guess I am," Ben smiled.

"But, you…." Max's voice trailed off and Ben looked at him confusingly "You know what, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here and alive!"

They exchanged looks for a moment, feeling each others sadness and pain then Max said "I have to get Asmas and tell him to bring back his healers." He turned to leave but Ben cried out.

"Wait!" Max turned back to him and saw Ben's look of fear, a fear he had never seen before on the brave hero's face "Don't leave me…."

Max's heart dropped and he stood before Ben once more "You know I would never do that…"

They stayed together for what seemed like forever and to Ben; it was the sweetest most treasured moment he could ever feel. Once again he felt whole and the pain in his chest and throat seemed to fade away and he could no longer remember being hurt. The silence was nice, but it wasn't as lonely as the silence in the white world, this time it had a human soul breathing into the air, real water and real glass surrounded him. It made Ben feel more assured.

"Ben..." Max's voice came echoing through the glass and Ben looked at him, he carried on "What happened to you? Gwen got your call and she and Kevin came to find you and found you like…..." He looked up into Ben's eyes "Gwen called me and I called the plumbers, we couldn't do anything to help you, at all, all we could do was go to Asmas, the omnytrix seemed to have stopped working. We got you here and Asmas put you in one of these tanks, seeing you like this… Gwen was so upset…." Max looked away, eyes filled with confusion and worry, Ben stared at him.

"Well, feeling like a fish in this is one thing," Ben tried to lighten the mood "I bet I should apologise to Gwen."

"You died Ben…." Max's words sounded like a humming in the darkness.

"What?"

"You died." He turned to face his grandson again "You've been dead for at least an hour, we thought you were gone…." Ben could see, through the glass, that his grandpa was crying, he felt like crying himself, but didn't want to seem weaker than he already was. "Asmas gave up hope for you, babbling on to himself about a lost destiny, Gwen was most affected, she blamed herself for what happened and Kevin didn't feel any better…"

There was a long awful pause; a chill ran up Ben's spine.

"Go get Asmas…" Ben whispered.

"What?"

"Go get him,"

"But you-,"

"GO GET HIM!" Ben cried and Max fell backwards a bit, Ben coughed up blood again and all Max did was nod and ran off out into a hallway, he footsteps growing fainter and fainter until Ben heard them no more.

"You happy now Angel?" Ben said to himself "Not only did I hurt myself, but everyone around me, plus you want me to actually KILL someone….." He felt angry and his heart thudded inside his transparent prison. He then remembered where Angel had squeezed his wrist and looked down to it, at first he saw nothing but then a sudden glinting captured his eye. He squinted to see better and gasped, on his wrist was silver, shining in the water around him, it was shaped in a way of a symbol, consisting of a strange pattern with swirls and line. Ben didn't know what it meant and sighed but still staring at his new marking.

"Well….." He grunted and coughed again, feeling sick once more "At least I'm alive…." He heard more footsteps coming back to him again but fell asleep before he could see their faces.

Azmuth


	5. Chapter 5 Get well soon

The next time Ben opened his eyes again, he really was in a bed. Soft pillows supporting his head and thick cushy quilts covering him, he sighed in comfort and lay back further into his pillows, enjoying the warmth. Even though his vision was still a little blurred, Ben could clearly see he was not in a hospital, for a start, the walls were made of metal and secondly, he noticed he was hooked up to some freakishly weird technology, he guessed it was alien. The soft beeping of the heart monitor told him that he was in no danger in dying again, Ben smiled to himself happily. He then laid his eyes on the side-table to his left, there were flowers, carefully placed in a strange blue vase and a card with the words 'Get well soon' on the front with a picture of a sick cat in a bed. Groaning in pain, he reached over to it and picked it up and then held it close to his face so the blurriness didn't effect as much.

'Dear Ben.' it said 'We all love you, please hang in there and get well soon. Love, Gwen , Kevin , Julie, Grandpa Max and the team.' At first Ben was happy of the people who had written in the card, then noticed his parents weren't in it and frowned, why hadn't they sighed it? He thought of Vilgax and his vow to kill those close to him and Ben's eyes widened, he forced himself to sit up but suddenly a hand appeared from nowhere and pushed him back down onto the Bed. He stared up to see who had done so and saw to his shock that it was Professor Paradox, his familiar, non-changing face smiled down on him and it made Ben relax.

"Glad to see you are awake young Ben," he said and strolled over to the other side of the bed "I do hope you're feeling well again."

"Much better now that I'm out of a human pickle jar," Ben joked but saw Paradox was not not smiling and his face dropped.

Paradox then saw Ben's 'get well soon' card and picked it up from by Ben's hand and opened it, he smiled at the card's contents and pulled a pen from his pocket, sighing his own name on the card. Nodding in satisfaction he handed it back to Ben.

"I would have come sooner," Paradox said as he wandered more around the room "But the time vortex is very sloppy today."

"What exactly happened?" Ben asked and Paradox turned to him, his face turning grave.

"Something that shouldn't have happened my lad," The time traveller said "You see Ben, you actually died, everybody on this planet knows that your heart stopped beating, you pulse stopped your brain went dead and your muscles ceased to function and then strangely you came back to life more or less fit as a fiddle!"

"Well, thats good right?"

"Not really, according to my appropriate travels you were never meant to die that day, you were supposed to have a long a prosperous life ahead of you before you went into the great beyond." Paradox picked a yellow flower from the blue vase and smelt it affectionately "you see Ben, when something happens in the present that was never meant to happen, the future changes dramatically and causes great disruption in the time flow, many paths are made to tell the future and it can sometimes cause, as we call on earth, a natural disaster, your death in particular may cause quite a lot of disruption." He placed the flower in his breast pocket and examined it proudly.

Ben stared for a while. He was confused and he ached, he didn't understand what was going on and his parents weren't here or had sighed his card. He felt very rejected and stupid at the moment.

"Hold on," Ben suddenly realised something "You said died _that day... _How long have I been unconscious for exactly?"

"Who knows, I'm so wrapped up and confused at the time as you are, but I'm estimating that your cousin and your friend will be coming here in about..." Paradox stared down at his watch "Fifteen seconds, I shall have to talk to you later Ben, I need to research a few things, chin up, tootle-pip!" and he disappeared once more. No sooner as the professor had gone, just as he'd predicted, Gwen and Kevin came into the room, both holding a drink each, when Gwen saw that Ben was awake she froze, dropping her drink onto the floor.

"Hey guys!" Ben smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"BEN!" Gwen cried and ran over to him, leaping into his arms crying and sobbing ecstatically, her body heaving and moaning."I can't believe you're awake!"

"Better yet, alive!" Kevin appeared next to her and looked down onto the young boy "Good to see you again kid," and he smiled, ruffling Ben's hair playfully. This was more like the welcome he'd wanted whilst in the tube. Happiness and joy flooded his heart once more and he hugged Gwen back, even if it hurt him like crazy, it was worth it.

"Oh Ben, we were all so worried," Gwen sniffed, not letting go, still crying onto her cousin's shoulder "What on earth happened to you?" She withdrew with a effort and clutched Ben's hand affectionately, as if to never let go, Ben welcomed it though.

"I sort of remember," he said thinking back "It was Vilgax, he appeared out of nowhere." He looked up to his friends, wondering whether or not to tell them of Angel but he decided not to overall and turned back to Vilgax's new weapon, he explained how it kept the wounds on him and how it had easily penetrated Humongasaur's armour. He told how he had tried to get up but couldn't move, in the middle of his speech Ben hesitated, but then let his words flow out of him, saying how scared and frightened his was, how he wished they had been there. When he'd finished, Kevin frowned.

"Your a whimp, you know that?" He said.

Ben's face dropped but Kevin smiled again, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder "But a brave one at that, but do us a favour eh?"

"What's that?"

"Don't EVER try to die again!"


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

"How are you feeling then Ben Tennyson?" Azmuth stood on the bedside table, holding a clipboard and pen, for days he'd been visiting Ben, boring him to death with his speeches and lectures and many questions. Every time Ben answered the same "A little better, my side still hurts." He was beginning to get tired of his own voice!

Frustrated he let out a great sigh, turning away from the small alien, his mind on other things. Thinking of Angel and the pact he'd made with him, thinking of that vortex that came towards him, the place you go when you die. He clutched the silvery mark on his wrist.

"Are you even listening?" Ben turned to Azmuth's glare, staring him down with those alien eyes.

"Not really," Ben admitted simply and turned away again, resting his head on his hand.

"Ben," the alien's voice turned soft "It is important that you get well again, news will spread and when others find that the great Ben Tennyson has fallen, they will come and attack the earth."

"That's all anyone cares about," Ben sighed in reply.

"Its what you care about," Azmuth replied and Ben turned to face him and for once in all the times he'd visited Ben, Azmuth saw the young boy's blood-shot eyes, his tiny pupils and the heavy bags under his eyes. He saw the thin face and the slight shaking of his hands as they clutched the quilt, one was covering the silver mark that seemed to have appeared on Ben's wrist. Azmuth sighed, feeling a deep pain for Ben, he'd been through a lot, he just hadn't seen it. Cameras in the room had filmed him tossing and turning in the night, each day Azmuth had planned to ask about the night but Ben's stubbornness always prevailed.

"Alright Ben, tell the truth, how are you really feeling?" Azmuth's serious and stressed face suddenly seemed to vanish, instead, Ben saw concern and a deep look of worry, kindness, care, for once Azmuth seemed to care about Ben and not for the omnitrix.

For a moment, Ben hesitated, leaving an unsure pause hanging in the air. Azmuth sighed and thought he was not going to speak and so turned to leave.

"Nightmares."

Azmuth turned back round "What?"

"I keep having nightmares."

Azmuth blinked and sat down on his perch "What about?"

"Things," Ben realised how childish he sounded, but he didn't care, he wanted to talk about it, all his fears that were building up inside him. "Horrible things." Azmuth just stared. "Last night..." He shivered, his hands shaking more "I had another, it was horrible."

Azmuth shuffled forward a bit more, placing the notepad beside him "Tell me about it," he said.

Ben took a deep breath "I was in my house, in my bedroom, watching TV and just relaxing, then I hear a rumbling, the ground starts to shake and the roof crumbles above me. I run out my room and call for mum and dad, but they don't answer, I check their bedroom except there is nobody there. I check all the rooms in the house but they're nowhere to be seen, so I get out by myself and I watch as the house falls to the ground.

"Then I turn around and all the houses on the street are gone, disappeared, all there is is craters and rubble and not even the junk there was part of a house. I begin to walk, down the street, looking for anyone who may be alive, but no one is there so I go to Gwen's house and she's gone, her house like mine and it was the same with Kevin's. I even checked the garage but nothing, just another crater. I walk around more, seeing more nothingness and earth, then I see a light, glowing in the distance and I walk towards it, but as I do, everything goes black and there is a red sky above me, dripping like blood and the grass is shrivelled and dying, people were running and screaming, bodies strewn everywhere and limbs flying, fire burned and burned and houses were there, but fallen and crumbling.

"Then I see Vilgax, except he's huge, tall, his eyes glowing, he glares at me and I feel pain in my side as I clutch it, my wounds appear and I'm bleeding and falling to my knees, Vilax laughs and he shows his hands, in one, theres Gwen, the other, Kevin and he's tossing them about like toys or dolls! I scream at him, tell him to let them go but he just laughs and just like that he-" Ben's eyes were wide, his pupils down to mere slits, his whole body shook like a earthquake, Azmuth placed a hand on his shoulder gently and finally Ben uttered his words "He ripped them both in two, right before my very eyes," he tried to hide the tears stringing the corner of his eyes, he wanted to stop talking to lie down and pretend to sleep but his words wouldn't stop "And he threw them away laughing more, he then clicked his fingers and all the people were blown away, apart from me who knelt there, helpless... Then... Then I reached for the omnitrix, except it wasn't on my wrist anymore, I looked up to Vilgax and he didn't have it either, didn't look like he needed it anyway..." Ben swallowed, his throat sore and dry "Then there came the plummers, Grandpa, Helen, Hermy, all of them, except all Vilgax had to do was to click his fingers and they were stuck to the floor, crying out for help and Vilgax moved towards them, he drew out a sword and lifted it above his head, I couldn't move, I was dying, I saw them scream and scream and scream and scream..." Ben clutched his head, curling up on the bed, moaning, he felt so helpless, all hope gone, his nightmares came back and he couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Oh Tennyson..." Was all Azmuth could say and he patted Ben shivering form "I'll fetch some medicence that will help you sleep, it'll give you no dreams at all, how is that?" All Ben could do is nod. And so Azmuth left the room, but turned back to see Ben crying pitifully.

When Ben failed to mention was that Angel turned up in the dream, he fought Vilgax and turned to Ben who knelt there like a wounded knight.

"Recover Ben, for you do not want to waste time, a life for a life, a year to do the task, go now and live."


	7. Chapter 7 Magic and the Mark

Ben's recovery was slow, to slow for him. Every day and night he'd thought about Angel, about their deal and how it would be brought out. His nightmares had finally stopped, thanks to Azmuth's medicine and herbs and he'd managed to get much better night's sleep since then. But the medience didn't help stop Ben thinking of the horrible truth and the secret he'd held from his friends. He'd never got his mind off it, never had he been faced with such a task, even with his enemies Ben never really wanted to actually _kill _them!

Yes, he'd been thinking of the horrible pact he'd thoughtlessly ran into, he had to kill someone so that he could live. He remembered Angel's very words that always seemed to seep into his mind – 'A life for a life Ben Tennyson...' He shivered at the thought of it, the thought of actually seeing the person die in front of him, by his very hands. Did he really want to live that much? He'd die for his friends and family any day, he almost did at some point, but it always worked out, one way or another.

As he thought, Ben once again recalled that he had to kill a person with exactly the same devotion, determination and strength as he did. But no matter how much he thought, how much he tried, there was nobody Ben knew with the same traits as him. Even if he did get out of the bed he was in, he'd have no idea where to start, or even break the news to his beloved friends.

He lay alone in his bedroom, facing the ceiling in endless thought. He'd been visited many times by quite a few of his friends, Gwen and Kevin had visited plenty and so had Grandpa Max and some of the plumbers like Helen and Manny, even Tetrax visited. But he hadn't received one single visit from his parents or his girlfriend, Julie. Not even a phone call was made, weren't they worried about him? Did they even know he was here? No, maybe Max thought up and excuse, saying he was on another road trip with him as not to worry them, still, it worried _him_. Especially with the fact that Vilgax was out there with a powerful weapon. As Ben thought of this, he remembered how the gun had pierced through Humongasaurs armour and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he again recalled the terrible pain and the blood. He shook his head to excuse it, he didn't want to think of things like that, not now, he had to recover, just as Angel had said.

"Knock, knock..." A voice made Ben turn to the doorway and he smiled as he recognised Gwen's face as she walked in, carrying a glass of water and a slice of toast.

"Hi," Ben greeted, happy that there was someone to talk to to keep his mind off things.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same question, same answer..." Ben rolled his eyes and his cousin smiled in reply, placing the tray on the bed, Ben eyed it greedily, the toast was dry, no butter or jam or anything, but ever since he'd been put in here, all he'd had to eat were fluids and mushy stuff and his stomach grumbled hungrily.

Gwen giggled and handed the toast to him "Azmuth said you can go onto more solid food now, but not to much, so just a bit of toast to see how you get along, don't eat it all in one go though, it might make you sick."

But Ben just snatched it off her and wolfed it down in a few bites, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted, ever. He savoured the taste and licked his lips afterwards, gathering the crumbs from around his mouth. He then took the water and gulped it down, leaving only a little at the bottom to finish later.

Gwen sighed "There goes that idea then."

"Thanks," was all Ben said to her.

There was a slight pause between them and Ben silently rubbed his wrist, just glancing at the silver mark Angel had left on him, to remind him of their deadly pact. Gwen followed his gaze and once again laid eyes on the mysterious marking that left Azmuth and the others baffled, he'd done tests on it, but it showed to be nothing exiting, nobody knew what it was or what it meant, except for Ben of course, he knew that nobody would know what it was anyway.

"Do you remember how you got that?" Gwen said and gestured to the marking, Ben had been anticipating this question and just shrugged and looked away, containing the lie.

"Are you sure Ben? It could be something Vilgax left behind to track you, just in case you lived," Gwen said, she was not easily convinced.

"Trust me Gwen," Ben replied "I don't think Vilgax even thought I would actually _live_ through that."

"But _where _did it come from?" Gwen asked again.

"I don't know okay!" It hurt to lie to Gwen, after all her kindness and good she'd done to him, even begging Azmuth for him to contact his parents and Julie. But he didn't want to hurt her, if he told her, it would panic her into a frenzy. The less she and the others knew, the less danger they would be in.

The red-head sighed sadly and glanced back to the silver resting like snow on her cousin's wrist."Ben, do you think I could..." she hesitated for a moment and Ben raised an eyebrow "Well, do you think I could use my powers to see what it is?"

Ben paused, would it work? Would she find out? Perhaps she would suspect something if he didn't let her and she would start asking more questions. What if he did let her try? Maybe something terrible might happen, maybe Angel set that mark to hurt people, no, maybe not. But what if it hurt Gwen? Or told her everything? The pact, the death, the dreams!

As Gwen looked at him fiddle with his fingers, Ben debated whether or not to let her try, eventually he turned to her, her face filled with question and curiosity and nodded slightly.

His cousin smiled in reply and took Ben's hand, staring down at the mark which lay upon his wrist shining ever so slightly, yet it looked beautiful as it shone there. For a moment there was silence and Gwen closed her eyes while Ben watched in fear and desperation, ready to pull his hand away in case something happened.

No sooner as Ben thought this, his cousin's eyes opened, they had turned completely pink, glowing and shining in the glumness of the room they were in, Ben had seen it before when they'd tracked down countless enemies and villains. But she was using it for a different purpose now, to find the origin on the mark.

It lasted for a couple of minutes, Ben thought it would be longer, there came no move from Gwen during that time, only her emotionless face and the glowing eyes. His mark did nothing, it stayed in the same silvery and swirly state as before. Finally Gwen let out a little gasp and her eyes returned to normal, for a moment Ben thought she'd found out and held his breath nervously and after a look of blankness from Gwen he realised it, for she soon shook her head and look down to the floor sadly.

"You tried Gwen, thats all that matters," Ben whispered to her, the red-head nodded but said nothing in reply.

The silence that followed was empty and lonely, despite having Gwen with him, Ben didn't feel the same as before and he feared that he'd never return to that fun-loving smooth talk boy again.

Gwen cleared her throat suddenly, almost making her cousin jump and she turned to smile at him "Your right Ben, I'll come back soon okay? I might ask Azmuth to put some butter on your toast this time!" Ben returned her smile and she picked up the tray and left the room, leaving Ben once more to his thoughts.

But Gwen knew there was something behind the silver mark and she knew Ben was keeping it from her. For before she left her magic state she had heard a whisper of a voice in her head.

'_Leave'_ It said '_Leave me be.'_

But being Gwen, she could not do that.


	8. Chapter 8 I want Out

The worst thing was the boredom. Second, he had not seen his car in more than three weeks.

Kevin Levin walked through the halls of Azmuth's medical wing, the hospital wing itself looked like another house, but what gave it away was the heaps of medical equipment and the fact that it was attached to the main building by at least five entrances.

During those ever so boring days of being on Azmuth's planet, Kevin had done a vast amount of exploring, the oxygen levels were the same as earth, so it was pretty easy to go outside and have a wander. What fascinated Kevin the most was that the small aliens on this planet barely had any defences, he'd asked a shopkeeper about this once and he's only answered that because nobody bothers them, they don't bother others, plus, Azmuth's people had great amounts of intelligence and because of this, they are respected and if they were under attack, a lot of new and current technology would not be shipped to its location. Hence, they were left to their own devices.

When they'd first arrived here, Kevin had no time at all to go out, Gwen had been in such a state of shock that he couldn't bare to leave her, even he wasn't that cruel. Ben was a little pest sometimes and beside the fact that he boasted and made jokes about him, he was an all around nice guy. Kevin had done all in his power to keep Gwen from cracking, when Ben was declared 'dead' Gwen had screamed her little head off, calling Azmuth and all the medical team lairs, finally she'd broken down into a fit of tears and sobbing. Kevin barely left her side, he'd cried himself, but he did not want to admit it, especially now that Ben had suddenly come back to life again.

Since Ben had been put into a bed and had woken up, Gwen had felt a lot better, she was eating again and began to sleep more soundly, so in those glorious moments, Kevin explored the world he was on. But that didn't hide the fact that the black-haired teenager missed his own planet, especially his car, he even missed those disgusting drinks at Mr Slushy what Ben so much adored.

Boredom was the one thing that Kevin hated so far, there was basically nothing to do on this planet and the tenants didn't seem able to understand the concept of a good joke or some fun, he dared not disturb Gwen who was gladly getting a great amount of rest of which she deserved and Max, Ben's grandpa, had gone on a mission with the plumbers for a short while. The only one left was Ben and because there was nothing else to do, Kevin headed towards his friend's room.

He'd not visited Ben as much as Gwen, it was all because he wasn't that much of a touchy feely person, besides, he had a reputation to uphold, despite the fact Ben had nearly died. Ben might be asleep when he got there, but that didn't matter, he'd had plenty of rest compared to himself and Gwen, so he's just wake the wimp up.

He approached Ben's door and rapped on it three times before nudging it gently and walking in.

"Look dweb I'm not here to visit you I just want to-" Kevin paused in mid-sentence and stared at the bed. It was empty.

For a moment Kevin remained silent until he called out "Ben? Ben you here? If you're planning to scare me its not gunna work!" Cautiously the teenager walked up to the bed, taking each step with care and pulled off the covers of the bed, again, empty. "Ben? Where are you, when Azmuth finds out you've been out of bed he's gunna-"

There was a stumble and a yelp behind him and Kevin whipped his body around to see Ben nearly on all fours, supporting himself on the wall. Had he been trying to get out?

"What are you doing?" the black haired boy asked.

"What does it look like? I've had enough of lying in a bed and wasting my life away, I want out!" Ben replied and tried to walk forward, instead, he stumbled and if it were not for the door handle, he would have collapsed to the floor. The young teen winced in pain and clutched his side.

Kevin sighed and walked over to his friend, grabbing an arm and pulling it over his own shoulder for support. "You're real stupid, you know that?" and walked Ben over to the bed, listening to the boy groan in pain.

"Kevin, don't..." Ben gasped.

"What is it now?"

"Just let me go, I want to walk myself."

Kevin stopped and turned to the boy "You sure Tennyson? Azmuth says you shouldn't be walking round for another week or so yet."

"Just...let me go Kevin, please," Ben did not look him in the eye, he looked down to the right, Kevin did not see him look down to his wrist.

"Okay then, just, take it easy okay?" And gently, Kevin let go of Ben.

For a moment Ben staggered a little, wincing at the sting in his side. He was a little shaky and felt like his legs were made of nothing but jelly. As he slowly made his way forward, Kevin hung close by in case he fell, but Ben was determined not to collapse and wobbled towards the bed. Even if he was barely even making a full step forward, it felt great to be on his feet again after all this time, he 's missed the touch of the cold floor beneath his feet, Ben had almost forgotten the way grass tickled between your toes and how warm sand was upon you feet. He sighed happily remembering his planet earth. Suddenly Ben felt himself fall towards his left and overbalanced, yelping as he fell downwards but only to be caught by the all waiting Kevin who lifted his friend back to his feet.

"Let go Kevin!" Ben gasped "Let me go!"

"What's the matter with you?" Kevin snapped "There's no hurry in getting on your feet again!"

Ben frowned, he knew what Kevin didn't but he quickly made up a lie to cover up that fact "Every day I spend in this dump another invasion might come down to earth realising I'm gone, Vilgax is still out there Kevin! He might go after earth while he thinks I'm dead!"

"The earth is fine Tennyson, we have the plumbers and alien friends down there keeping an eye out for any weird activity, if anything happens we're sure to know, but you need to just get back into that damned bed of yours!"

But Ben refused again and tried to head towards the doorway, but screamed in pain when he collapsed to the floor in his hurry, imidiantly Kevin was by his side and without another word, just simply lifted Ben up off his feet and put him back into his bed whilst he listened to the young teen's curses and threats, demanding to be let out.

"Seriously! Calm down you big baby!" Kevin yelled at him "There's no point in whining and moaning about it, all everyone wants to do is help!"

Ben's frown remained, but glared at Kevin with icy eyes.

"Look Tennyson, if you get out this bed now you'll be bleeding and dead again in time, when Azmuth says you can go, you can go, but what happens if you just go ahead and run away in your condition? Eh? You'll fall and die and how do you think that would make everyone feel? Max, Gwen, _Jullie_? If you ever _do_ want to get outa here, you need to be _patient_!"

Ben paused for a moment, then his frown turned into a sad face and his eyes went away from Kevin's, remember the fact that his parents had still not contacted him, that he had not seen Jullie in all this time. Kevin was right of course, using his stupid brain for once in his life, but what about Vilgax? What about the pact? He stared down at his silver marking on his wrist and watched as it shimmered. _How do I do this then?_Ben thought, as if the marking would answer, or Angel would suddunly appear before him._ What the hell do I do?_ And he turned back to Kevin whose eyes didn't leave him for a minite, waiting for an answer but all Ben could do was nod awkwardly and look away again.

"Sorry Kevin..." He muttered faintly.

"Don't worry about it..." And the teen waved it away with his hand, then, to Ben's astonishment, he went under the bed and scavanged around for a bit, then popped back up holding a piece of techonology. "Snuck this in here one night while you were alseep," he grinned "I'm trying to make it so it can make someone invisable, wanna help out?"

Ben stared at Kevin for a moment, then back to the tech and shook his head, he may be in a hospital and had nearly died, but some things never do change.


	9. Chapter 9 The Prisoner

"Are you ready Ben?"

The young teenager stood at the foot of the spaceship, his arm in a sling, his body still bandaged up, his legs wobbly but was supported by his Grandpa Max and Kevin Levin. Gwen was the one who spoke, who stood just inside the ship, her hand held forward in greeting and a beautiful smile wiped on her face. Ben smiled back. Finally he was leaving this damned rock and returning to his own world, after a month of practically being held in captivity and confined to his own room, he was leaving and he was so glad of it!

The morning was still and cool, the strange trees of Azmuth's planet wafted in the breeze and sang a song of farewell but looked so lost among the tall techy and dark buildings that towered above them. Azmuth and some other of the main counsel of the planet stood beside the ship to send them off, although Azmuth looked bored and a bit frustrated, Ben could see the relief and happiness in his eyes to see him well again.

"So Ben Tennyson, finally we say our goodbyes," Azmuth said as they approached and Ben stopped before him, waving off Kevin and Max's support, standing a little shakily by himself.

"At least I won't be bothering you any more," the boy replied.

"Yes, well, remember what I've said to you, take it easy, no fighting or getting over exited," Azmuth ordered "And remember to take those pills I've given you, every morning and evening." Ben nodded in answer and smiled slightly, seeing that Azmuth was trying so hard to hide his kindness over orders.

But as Ben turned to leave he saw the little grey alien lay his eyes upon the strange marking on his wrist and paused. Azmuth noticed and looked up to the human boy, all frustration, kindness and goodbyes left his eyes and curiosity and question remained. Ben knew what he was going to ask and he knew how he'd answer, he did not remember. Though his lies felt so hollow and empty in his own mouth and it filled him so much with guilt and hurt.

"Are you absolutely positive you have no idea where that came from?" Azmuth asked one last time and he and Ben's eyes connected, but Ben hid his emotions, running thoughts through his mind.

Maybe he could tell Azmuth, tell him about the strange encounter with Angel and his 'death' but on the other hand, he'd have to stay behind once more. More tests and more nagging him. He did not want that. Neither did he want to put his family and friends through all that worry and hardship again, the path ahead was going to be dangerous, he knew that already and he still needed to find out how and when he'd have to carry out his part of the pact. He was not looking forward to it. _Why did you have to do this to me Angel!_ He screamed in his head.

The sliver mark shone in the morning light as Ben looked down to it, its mysterious marking baffled him as it had done to so many here on this planet. Azmuth was so angry and frustrated on the mark because none of his tests or experiments had come any nearer to finding out what it meant or what it was for. The smartest being in the universe and he had no idea what it was. The marking wasn't a language he recognised, it wasn't a native tattoo or even just a blob on his arm. It had a secret and Amzuth could not despiser what it was.

"Ben?" The grey alien interrupted Ben's thoughts and once again he looked down to him, then he glanced back to the mark.

"No idea," Ben answered and hobbled off up to the ship.

Gwen greeted her cousin kindly and helped him into the main hanger, placing him on one of the chairs where Max joined him on the left.

"I'm glad you're back Ben," he said and all Ben could do was smile back, although inside, he felt that part of him wasn't back with reality at all.

The ship began to rise, shaking a little and the roaring of the engines and fire coming out the exhausts sounded around Ben's ears.

Outside, the counsel began to walk away, leaving Azmuth alone to stand and watch the ship fly off into the sky and he stood there until it was gone for good and he shook his head sadly as he walked back to his lab.

Meanwhile, in the vast and darkness of space, the emptiness of the universe was engulfing a ship as it hovered alone in the black. Its long body stretched far out and inside a creature was being dragged to the bridge by two deadly looking robots, obeying a single command from their dark master.

The prisoner could only look up to see the technology of the ship glow around him, he could feel the pulsing and the energy below him, keeping the ship aloft. The humming of the dark robots either side of him annoyed his ears and he observed them as their glowing red eyes faced forward, no noticing his cold look upon them. So many times had he tried to break free of them, but had been overpowered and struck down with their electric weapons and defences and dragged off once again to his cell.

They approached a tall, dark looking door and the prisoner recognised it immediately. One of the robots reached forward and hovered a hand over a panel, it made a beeping noise as it recognised who it was and obediently, the doors to the bridge opened.

Inside there were panels and strange technology stuck to the walls and the ceiling, orange coated wires hung from monitor to monitor, some lay by the window where robots and other aliens sat pushing buttons and holding the ship steady. And in front of them all was the massive chair for the captain. He sat there, back faced away from the door, _all the better to hide his ugly face!_ The prisoner thought coldly and frowned upon the dark figure who stood up from his perch.

"Did you feel it seer?" The hissing, evil voice asked.

The prisoner did not answer.

"I trust that you did, tell me, has the prophesy now been broken? Has the darkness prevailed now?" But still the prisoner did not answer the captain's question, instead he carried on staring with a dark look that could have made you shuddered with fear. But not this captain, who had faced things that the prisoner could only imagine.

"Answer me!" The voice growled, his head whipped round, but still covered by the darkness of the room.

The prisoner hesitated for a moment but then spat out his answer, pleased that it would not be what the captain would like to hear "It has merely faltered my _lord,_the prophesy is still there, but looser than before, you should have acted faster, because the one you sought to kill is still out there!"

The captain hissed in anger and stepped forward from the shadows, snatching the man off his feet and holding him aloft by the neck. The prisoner gasped for air and coughed as the alien tightened his grip on him.

"You are lying to me!" The captain hissed through gritted teeth.

"I am not...the one to lie..._lord_..." the man gasped tried to loosen the alien's grip, but it was no use, the captain had to much of a tight grip.

"Then why is the prophesy still intact! Tell me that seer!" He shook the man for a moment then realised his grip on him and the prisoner yelped as he fell to the floor with an almighty bang, he cried out as his arm made a terrible cracking noise on impact.

The man glared at the alien with a hard gaze and screamed at him in anger, but with triumph too "Because he is still _alive!_" and seeing the look on the captain's face he laughed hysterically, clutching his arm still and rising to his feet.

The alien growled and lifted an arm to knock the creature away and be done with him but hesitated and lowered it. He needed this man and he could not loose him...yet. He hissed angrily and barked "Take him away!" To his robots and obediently, they snatched the man off his feet and dragged him away from the room, but he fought back strongly, calling out insults and foreshadowing to his captive.

"You will never win! You'll never win! He'll see to that! Its still there! The prophesy will stand and you will _die_, the almighty _VILGAX!_" And finally he was taken away, his cries blocked out by the doors that closed behind them.

The alien frowned in frustration and anger and whispered in a dark hiss "We shall see..."


	10. Chapter 10 Continueing

You will be happy to know that I have decided to carry on with 'The Pact' I was overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I got and all the support! I'm happy that I still have a lot of readers and in seeing how you all want to see this story end, I will continue. It means re-writing a lot, but I am already starting on the new Chapter 10.

However, this progress may be a little slow, I have plenty of exams coming up and I would like to focus on them. I also have art I would like to finish and other fan fictions to work on as well as a few proper novels I am working on to be published.

Thank you all once again for your amazing support and nudges to keep me going!

~ Funnyfanwolf.


End file.
